Environmentally and occupationally related conditions lead to significant morbidity and mortality, yet the health care system is inadequately prepared to respond. Deficiencies in environmental and occupational medicine (EOM) education exist at all levels of training: undergraduate, resident, post-graduate. Only 2 hours of EOM has been identified in the current core curriculum at Harvard Medical School. The institution is eager to address this need, and is committed to implementing, evaluating and continuing an EOM curriculum developed in conjunction with this award. In order to achieve the overall objectives of increasing knowledge of EOM among students, and motivating more to choose research careers in this field, an EOM curriculum is proposed which is woven in developmental stages throughout the undergraduate curriculum, using learner-centered methods. Exciting opportunities have been arranged for students to do environmental/occupational research in diverse settings. EOM rotations are provided for residents/fellows. EOM sessions and curriculum will be developed and implemented for internal medicine and selected subspecialty residency programs. Post-graduate programs are provided for faculty and practicing physicians. Continuing Medical Education programs for Harvard's "New Pathways in Education" affords opportunities to disseminate EOM curriculum designs and teaching materials to a national/international audience. Faculty development will include an educational program for the PI to strengthen her teaching and evaluation skills, and to enhance her research skills. A multi-disciplinary EOM Curriculum Advisory Committee including senior faculty with major course and institutional responsibilities will advise and assist the PI to achieve the aims of the project. Evaluation of the curriculum development program will be conducted by an experienced health educator, who is the Director of Assessment Unit in the Office of Educational Development.